The Cursed ones
by Sing-chan
Summary: Star is abuse and the ultimate weapon. Star and a girl name Moon and each found something that they are lacking in. One day something happen that made something in Star and Moon awaken. Star then remember someone import an and hope to not see him. For fear that he too will be in danger because of her. Fate had other plans and the two of them see each other. Will they find happiness


Chapter 1 The First Meeting

Sing-chan Hello everyone my name is Sing-chan and Today I'm going to make a story that has been on my mind ever since I watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I know that I have a story already out, but I just have to post this. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the only character that I own is Star, Moon. Stella and Luna will appear in further chapter. This will take place after they meet Mukuro and defeated him, but they didn't do the ring conflict yet. If you liked this story then tell me when you review.

Star Pov

"_You are my possession. I won't let anyone take you away from me. I'm so glad that your father gave me you to take care. You are my weapon, the ultimate weapon that I have ever created. Know this, you have no free will you and no one will love you. I will mark you with this seal that tells everyone that looked at you that you are mine. You are my slave." I heard my master said. With that he whipped my back and I felt something hot on my back. When he placed it on me it burn so much that I wanted to scream. I didn't since I didn't want him to hear my voice. So in the dark I shut my eyes and faint from the all the pain that he was giving me._

I woke up with a jerked. My back was soar because of the whipping that my master gave me. I wanted to cry, but I didn't know how. I just sat there with the chains around my neck, wrist and ankle to prevent me from moving. I know that there will be no hope of me leaving this hellhole, but I wish to be free. While in my thoughts I heard the door open. I sat there unmoving like a doll. "I wonder what he wants now?" I asked myself.

When I looked up I saw a girl with long hair that was the color of a ravens feather. She wore a plain black dress that was black as night. Her right eye was covered by a black eye patch her left eye was red as ruby. She wore a chocker that was similar to mine, but it was black while mine was white. She looked like an angel. She was too pure for me to touch. With these hands that killed so many and with this body full of scars. Her eyes were filled with curiosity. When she finally spoke she sounded like an angel singing. She asked me.

"Who are you?"

Moon's Pov

"I'm home." I called out, but already expected that no one would answer me except the servants, who just answer by nodding there heads. I went to my room and sat on my bed. I was about to do my homework when I heard my stomach growled. I went to the kitchen and asked when the food would be ready. They told me that it will be ready at around seven. I pouted and went to my room. I went and do my homework. I finish at around five and went down stair to wonder around the house. I was alone since I was an only child and

I didn't had any true friends except for Cozart Enma, but he disappear eight years ago and I haven't herd from him since. Everyone at my school said that they were my friends, but that I knew that it was artificial. They only reason they wanted be friends with me was that I was the princess of the school. Sometimes I had a feeling that if I let them be my friend then they would backstab me.

I always trusted this feeling I had ever since I was little. For some reason I could tell if people were lying or not and would have a sickening feeling when a person would want to do something bad to me.

When I was in my thoughts I found a door near my father's room. I was caution about opening it. My father never really payed attention to me, but I didn't want my dad to be angry at me, but I still wanted to open the door for some reason. I made up my mind and went to the door and open it. When I open it I dim lights and stairs. I walked down the stairs and saw a cell.

"This might be a bad idea I probably should go back." I thought to myself, but I wanted to know who it was in the cell and the feeling I had told me that I should go. What I saw was a girl that looked like the same age as me. I went to get a good look and was surprise. She looked like a living doll. She had long flowing hair that was as white as snow. Her left eye was covered by a white-eye patch, but her right eye were red as crimson blood. She wore a white dress and the chocker was the same as mine except it was white. The chocker that she wore was white with a scythe charm dangling from the chocker, the same as mine. I wanted to see if she would speak first, but she didn't say anything. She was staring at me as if I was suppose to talk first. I did. I asked her

"Who are you?'

No one's Pov

They stared at each other. Star was wondering if she should answer the question. Even if this girl looked like she was an angel that didn't stop her from harming her. She figured if this girl would say her name first then she would say her name then. Moon seems to understand the silence and said

"Sorry that was rude of me. I should say my name first. My name is Moon. Now would you tell me your name?" Moon asked again Star was surprise that she gave her name and in response she told her.

"My name is Star." Moon just nodded her head and went close to the bar of the cell.

"What are you doing here?" Moon asked her. Star just stared at her as if she had seven heads.

"I have always been here. I am a weapon." Star stated with no emotion and she asked. "What are you doing here in this place?" Moon looked at her with confusion written all over her face.

"Well I found a door that I didn't know of and decided to walk down here to investigate." Moon told her with a hint of pride in her voice. Star looked at her wierdly and chuckled. Moon looked at her and blushes and stuttered. "Wh-What so funny?" Star stopped chuckling and told her.

"Well I never seen anyone that would take pride in investigating a place she doesn't know of." Star told her. "If anything you shouldn't be down here since its dangerous. You should go back upstairs where it is safe." Moon looked at her. She didn't want to leave the girl alone, but she knew if she stayed any longer then she would in danger her self as well. Moon just nodded her head and went to the stairs. When she went to the first step she turn to her.

"How old are you?" Moon asked. She waited for an answer, but didn't get any. After a while she heard Star mumbled.

"I don't know. I have been in this cell since I was able to walk." Moon was shocked. She though for a minute and decided.

"You looked about the same age as me so you're about thirteen. I guess you don't know your own birthday either right?" Moon asked. Star just nodded her head and Moon smile. "Then I'll decided your birthday ok." Star just stared at her shocked and nodded her head. "Lets see you are the same age as me and you look like the older type." Moon was trying to think up a birthday for Star when she interrupts her.

"The older type?" She questions her. Moon looked at her and rubbed the back of her head. "Well to me you looked like an older sister and I was wondering if you could be my older sister? I know it's selfish of me to make you an older sibling, but I feel like I can trust you and I'm always alone. So do you want to be my older sister? Yu don't have to to if you want to." Moon asked shyly. She was twiddling her thumbs to hear a replied.

Star just stared at her in amazement. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to be her older sister, but at the same time, if she did become her older sister then Moon would be in danger. After a few moments she nodded her heard and she saw the most brilliant smile she had ever seen." Really you mean it?" Moon asked her with excitement in her voice. Star just blushed and nodded her head.

"Thank you. Now your birthday shall be May 1 while mine is May 2. Both our months are in Zodiac sign Gemini" She replied happily. She looked at Star and smiled. Star just blushed and turns away. She looked at Moon and smiled, but it turns into a frown.

"You should go now. If you stay here any longer someone will come here and they might do something to you. You should go now." Star stated. Star saw that Moon was disappointed, but she still smiled.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow. Right?" She asked her. Star decided that the floor was more interesting than Moon.

"I don't know. You might see me, you might not, but I hope I do see you tomorrow." Star stated. You could hear the amount of sadness in her voice. Moon just smiled and told her.

"I'll come back tomorrow and I'll see you ok?" Moon told her. Star just sigh and said.

"OK." And with that Moon went up the stairs.

Star's POV

"I hope I'll see her tomorrow." I thought and went back to sleep.

Moon's POV

"I'll definitely see her tomorrow." I told myself and went to her room.

_"I have always been here. I'm a weapon."_ Is what Star told me.

"I wonder what she meant by that." I thought to myself. "I'll ask her tomorrow about it." I looked at the time of my clock and saw it was almost seven. "That was close. If I didn't return the servants would have come to look for me." I thought as I went downstairs to the table.

The table was long that can fit around thirty people. I saw the food that was place in the middle of the table. My father wouldn't be here right now since he had to do the night shift of his work again. I ate alone and went back to my bedroom. I took my shower. While I was Taking a shower I remember the chains that were on her neck, ankle, and wrist.

"Why was she chained up liked that. She couldn't be such a bad person." I thought as I was getting out of the shower and was changing my clothes. I laid down on my bed and turn off the lights and went to sleep. Before I went into my dream land I thought." I hope I'll see sorella tomorrow."

Sing-chan: Hello again I hope you like this story I am making right now. Just so you know I might update this faster than Soul captor since I have a lot of ideas for this one than Soul Captor. I hope you like this story. Remember to Read and Review also favorite this story if you like it. And just so you know they are in Italy and Moon said sorella since it means big sister in Italian.


End file.
